DE 103 51 916 A1 has disclosed a prosthetic knee joint with an upper part and a lower part, which are pivotably connected to one another by a multiple-axis joint device. A resistance device is arranged between the upper part and the lower part, said resistance device providing this resistance to bending. In one configuration, a locking device for locking the prosthetic knee joint in the extended position is provided, wherein the locking device can be locked and unlocked by an actuating device. In order to facilitate operation, an actuating device which is driven via a remote control unit is provided.
DE 103 11 189 B4 describes an orthopedic aid with two parts capable of moving relative to one another and a locking apparatus for locking the two parts in a predetermined relative position and for unlocking the parts and for releasing the movement of the parts with respect to one another. The actuation of the locking apparatus can be performed by means of wireless transmission of an actuating signal.
DE 600 15 384 T2 describes a support apparatus which replaces the existence or the function of a limb and comprises at least two parts which are connected to one another by an artificial joint as well as a monitoring apparatus for the joint. The monitoring apparatus is arranged in such a way that it influences the joint on the basis of angle-of-inclination data. Before sitting down, the knee joint can be released by a special function, for example manually by a control means, such as a pushbutton fitted on the body or on The support apparatus, for example. The knee joint, remains released until the sensor indicates that an angle has decreased. down to a predetermined limit value.